Baka, I love you
by lonely white cloud
Summary: "Do you love him? Do you really want to give him your answer?" She asked quietly, her eyes looked straight into his "I do." He replied "So I'll help you." "It's useless. Nobody can revive the death" He said grumbled "What if I tell you I can?" She questioned him. KuroFai, AU (in a way)


**Author: me (of course) **

**Summary: **

**_"Do you love him? Do you really want to give him your answer?" She asked quietly, her eyes looked straight into his_**

**_"I do." He replied_**

**_"So I'll help you."_**

**_"It's useless. Nobody can revive the death" He said grumbled_**

**_"What if I tell you I can?" She questioned him. _**

**Disclaimer: Nah, I won't own them. But a girl can dream, ne?**

**Pairings: KuroFai, SyaoSak, Oc x Oc and maybe more**

**Rating: T for swearing, kissing …**

**Warnings: Yaoi (don't like, don't read), very OOC, AU fic, violent, **

**Category: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Chap 1 : Tragedy**

"We have arrived!" Mokona cheered as loud as possible and danced around.

"I think it's getting late" Syaoran stood up "We should find something and.."

"What?" Kurogane said when he saw Syaoran looked him

"And let me go?" Suggested Fai

Kurogane woke up immediately and, finding himself lying on top of Fai, he got up with the inhuman speed. Pretending nothing had happened, but somehow…

"Go now, Syaoran-kun, daddy and mommy need some privacy" Squeaked the manjuu

He swiped Mokona up by her ears and brought her up to his eye level. "What did you say, ya pork pun?" The ninja questioned threateningly.

"Nothing~"

Syaoran ignored them and looked around.

"What are we doing now?" Asked Syaoran, he already noticed the sky was getting dark

Fai shrugged and lazily replied, "I don't know."

Suddenly Kurogane interrupted his thoughts by grabbing his sword. He said in a dangerous voice.

"Demons," Kurogane growled, "coming from the north!"

As on clue, the ground rumbled and six demons sprung out, all intent on killing them. Syaoran pulled his sword then kill a demon within a minute. Likewise, Kurogane slayed two demons in front of them. On the other hand, Fai managed to cut down another demons with his magic.

After an hour, they became more weakened.

"We can't hold any longer!" Syaoran yelled out. Kurogane was still fiercely slicing through the demons.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fai get hit by a demon's claws, sending him flying before he hit the ground. He laid there, unmoving.

Panicking, Kurogane slashed through some of them and was almost to Fai when more appeared in front of him, blocking his path to him. Syaoran realized and started to run near them, but the demons were just popping up from nowhere.

Kurogane continued his slaughter, now killing the demons in half the time. Yet it was still taking too long and a demon was now inching towards Fai.

Finally, Kurogane collapsed. Syaoran passed out as well.

Demons walked near them, preparing to eat them alive. Then a strong energy suddenly tore them in half. A brown haired girl appeared, dressing in white robe, her hand held a wood staff. She quickly ran to Fai, who just reopened his eyes.

"Where are the other three?" He asked, panicking

"They were dead, expect the black one. He was injured, but he'll live. I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do about your conditions." She said, her voice seem sad. Her golden eyes looked him.

"Please save him!" Fai plead, he began to feel dizzy.

"I will." The girl promised "If there something more you need to say to him?"

"Tell him, I love hi…" He closed his eyes, his voice died down with his last unspoken word.

The girl stand up, her eyes were red as she wanted to cry. She turned to the unconscious man. Noticing the dark sky, she figured out that the ninja needed some rest to recover from his injuries.

"Mage!" Kurogane screamed as he woke up and, in doing so, fell out of the bed. Moving on pure reflex, the girl signed when she saw he hit the ground. He cracked an eye open and found himself staring at a pair of golden eyes. "Where am I?" He asked but winced as he realized he was still too weak to walk around.

"This is my room, sir. You are safe here." She said in her soft voice.

"Why am I here?" He growled

"Please don't sit up so fast, sir. You still wounded. And for your information, I…I found you in the forest." She said worried

"The forest…Oh **! Where are they?"

"Who, sir?" She bit her lips

"You known what I mean! Where are my friends?" He shouted

"They died, sir. Killed by demons." She trembled

His eyes widened. They can't be. No no no!

"You liar" He grabbed her collar

"I…I not"

"You're the f*cking liar. They DIDN'T DIE" He yelled, refused to accept the fact that they were gone forever. They CAN'T die.

"I'm sorry, Kurogane-san. I can't help them." She bowed her head

Then Kurogane turned his eyes to her, still grabbed her by the collar. "How did you know my name?"

"I…I.."

"SPEAK" He demanded

"Magic, sir. I used my power to read your memory." She said

"WHY?"

"Because … the demons have lots of poisons on themselves. I need your memory to see what kind of poisons you have."

"Go away." He pushed her, she stared at him.

"What?" He asked

"This is for you." She put her hand on his head. "Your friend, Fai-san, asked me to take it to you."

He closed his eyes. The image of the forest once again appeared in front of his eyes. He saw the kid and the manjuu fell down. He saw Fai lying there, weak and defenseless. He saw himself not far from there, wounded. He saw Fai opened those beautiful eyes, his voice panicking. He heard someone voice answered the blonde. He heard Fai spoke those words, before he became lifeless.

"NO!" He yelled. The illusion become lighter and lighter then slowly disappeared.

He punched the wall next to him. Pained. Hurtful. Just like when he was young, he can't protect his mother. And now, he failed in protecting his family. A tear slowly run down his cheek, silence. Crying is the sign of weakness. But now, he was weak already. How ironic, the strongest ninja of Nihon was crying. However, he didn't care anymore. He had nothing to lose. Even if he wanted, he couldn't even travel through the worlds without the pork pun.

_/But then, crying when you need to cry is another way to show strength../_

Lie. That damn liar mage.


End file.
